Green Is the Warmest Ink
by aidyr
Summary: Eight and Three are sent down a rabbit hole of increasingly awkward sexual tension that one or both of them will have to bring up eventually. As Three and Eight grow as people, and as their relationship grows, there will always be new territory for them to explore. (This is not a smut fic. I repeat, this is not a smut fic.) (This is a sequel to The L Word) (also posted on ao3)
1. Blue Is the Warmest Ink

Today was the day! Today was the day Eight would finally see what the deal with this movie was. In her hands, she firmly held a small box. This box contained a disk. That disk contained a movie of unknown content. Her tentacles curled excitedly as she peered at the inklings on the cover. They were beautiful and starring quite sensually at one another. Eight couldn't understand why this was in Three's movie repertoire nor why she was so adamantly against watching it. Three didn't seem the type to enjoy romance movies. Sure, Marie had gotten it for her, but even then, the movie was here and she hadn't gotten rid of it. So clearly it couldn't be bad.

Well… that's what Eight wanted to tell herself. But to be fair, Three owned quite a few atrocious movies. As if Birdemic hadn't been enough, she's since been forced to sit through Sharknado, Killer Klownfish from Outerspace, Attack of the Killer Turtle-weeds, The Blobfish, Tremors, Attack of the 50 ft Inkling, and The Giant Gill-a Monster. Three insists all these old, cheesy, terribly produced, repetitive, lazily named piles of garbage were "cinematic masterpieces" and apparently all had eager cult followings. Eight didn't understand, but if they made her girlfriend happy then… More power to them, she guessed.

This movie though… _Blue Is the Warmest Ink._ It looked fairly watchable. She tries not to judge a book by its cover, but the interesting title, attractive actresses and professional composition gave her high hopes. If nothing else, Three's suspicious behavior regarding the movie was enough to pique her interest.

She popped the disk in the player and hopped on the couch. Three was out doing agent stuff, chores and turf war. She shouldn't be back until late into the evening, so Eight had all the time in the world to kick back and watch a movie unsupervised. Her job at the restaurant was going pretty well and today she had landed a day off. Perfect for impromptu solo movie screenings. Stephen would be covering her shift today. That guy was such a trooper.

As the movie started, Eight smiled with anticipation.

* * *

Well… that was…

_Wow_.

Looking at the time, Eight noticed the film had taken about three hours to get through. She reflected on what she'd just watched. It was without a doubt a good movie. She enjoyed the story and the characters. But there were a few scenes that were pretty, uh... spicy.

Her face burned as she remembered the extremely explicit content the film had to offer. At least now she understood why Three was so embarrassed about it.

Without looking in a mirror, the octoling knew her cheeks must've been glowing bright fuschia. She silently thanked the heavens Three had declined her first, second, and thirtieth request to watch the movie together. She was glad she'd finally had a chance to watch it on her own, but being in a room with anyone might've been a tad embarrassing during scenes she could only describe as bordering on (if not entirely) pornagraphic.

Sitting up, she moved to retrieve the movie from the player. It was starting to get late and Three would probably appreciate some food when she got home. Since getting her job at the restaurant, even though she was mere wait staff, Eight had picked up a few things about cooking and was now able to prepare simple meals— much to Three's delight. The octoling figured she may as well get a head start on dinner since she had some free time.

Once she'd put the movie away and did some light stretching, she began to mosey over to the kitchen; during her short walk there, four thoughts floated across her mind:

_What should I make for dinner?_

_That was a pretty good movie. Even if it was little try-hard with its sex scenes._

_Hm… sex…_

_Me and… Three…?_

And just like that, her mind was no longer occupied by the desire to make dinner. Her hearts fluttered at the mere suggestion that she and Three could ever engage in such activity.

Eight put a hand to her chest to steady the flustered thudding. Oh geez… she thought to herself. There was a sudden and fervent desire she felt. It was interesting and new and… weird. She didn't know how to feel about the images flashing through her head. Between her feelings of confusion and embarrassment… there was an undeniable feeling that she dared to call excitement.

Eight decided she could cook later. She needed to sit down and think for a bit.


	2. The Ball Gets Rolling

Three lugged a shit-ton of grocery bags tiredly through the door. She was the type to refuse more than one trip while carrying groceries and would prefer to throw her back out, even after the long and exhausting day she'd had. Multiple trips be damned.

She huffed and dropped the bags on the floor. Looking down with annoyance, she seethed over how much food she would have to put away. She went ahead and haphazardly shoved a couple perishables into the fridge. The rest though… For the time being, she couldn't be bothered and decided those could wait till later.

Having successfully procrastinated, the inkling trudged through the apartment in search of a certain someone.

"Eight!" She called out, hoping to receive an answer. "I'm home!"

Usually when she was late coming home Eight would be there to greet her at the door. When she was met with silence, she curiously meandered to Eight's bedroom door. Leaning an ear against the old wood, she could hear gentle, pretty humming inside. Eight was there and she was probably listening to music. Three sighed, and extended a clenched fist to give few quiet knocks.

No response.

_For the love of—_ Three mused irritably to herself.

She waited a second longer before repeating the motion, harder this time. She didn't get an immediate reply, but she could hear movement from within the room, so she waited patiently.

It took a moment, but eventually Eight poked her head out and smiled. Headphones dangled from around her neck. "Oh, welcome home." She stepped out of her room with open her arms; a casual and hopeful invitation. Three accepted the offer with a tired grin and wrapped her arms around Eight's torso. She felt unexpectedly warm. "How was your day?" Eight asked into the hug. She ran her fingers up and down Three's back in a soothing way the shorter agent deeply enjoyed.

Three made a sound of irritation and fatigue. "Ugh. Stressful and stupid."

Eight nodded. "Yeah? Why's that?"

"Cod, don't even get me started. People are fucking idiots."

Eight giggled at Three's eternally-charming crabbiness and the sound of her laughter did wonders to lift the inkling's spirits. For the first time since leaving that morning, Three managed a warm and genuine smile. If there was ever something which made dealing with the idiocy of Inkopolis worth it, it was coming home to Eight and being smothered with affection.

Three took a second to fully indulge herself in Eight's embrace before her curiosity got the better of her. Pulling out of the hug, she nodded toward the headphones still hanging from around her girlfriend's neck. "Whatcha listening to?" She asked, then added with a raised and skeptical brow, "so loud that you couldn't hear me calling for you."

"I just hit shuffle and let it do its thing." She answered with a light shrug. "I needed to do some thinking and I like to listen to music while I do." With reserved interest and a touch of worry, Three noted the antsy way her rosey tentacles waved about.

"Thinking?" Three asked. "What about?"

Eight glanced away from the inkling's inquisitive eyes and pursed her lips. She shifted her weight in a fidgety, nervous manner. "Ah, y'know…" She chuckled, her mouth curling into a wavy grin. "Nothing much just… stuff…"

"Stuff?" Three crossed her arms incredulously. "Are you feeling okay? You seem… I dunno..."

Eight nodded. "Mm-hm." Her cheeks gradually turned a flushed, reddish hue.

Three studied Eight's change in demeanor and cadence, (the octoling becoming increasingly shy the longer so she did so,) and tried to decide if this was something that warranted concern. "Well… alright I guess." Three gave Eight a gentle pat on the shoulder and offered a bit of reassurance. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want. I'm all ears if it's something important though, alright?"

"Yeah…"

Three watched as Eight's bright orange eyes shifted downwards, to the side, and anywhere else to avoid making eye contact. Her tentacles continued to flutter and squirm, and even if it was really fucking cute to watch, it did ignite a feeling of concern within the inkling's chest. "I'll ask one more time, then I promise I'll leave it be for now…" Three tried once more, hoping everything was fine and dandy. "You feeling okay?"

Eight opened and shut her mouth a couple times. She looked unsure of what to say.

_Damn it, _Three worried,_Something is definitely up… I know I said I'd drop it but…_

"Can I please kiss you?" Eight blurted out of absolutely nowhere.

Three blinked.

_Is that what she was being all weird about?_

"Shit it that all?" Three released a relieved breath of air. "Fucking hell Eight, don't freak me out like that." She closed her eyes and sighed, then, clearing her throat bashfully, she nodded and grinned. "Uh, y-yeah of course you can kiss me. We are like… dating and stuff."

Eight's nerves still seemed to be getting to her, but at least she looked giddy as she stepped forward. The octoling wrapped her arms around Three's shoulders and blushed.

They've kissed plenty already, Three wondered why this time Eight seemed so embarrassed.

"H-hey Three…" Eight mumbled lowly.

"Er… y-yeah?"

"I love you, you know that?"

Three's eyes widened and she swallowed. "Um… yeah, I love you too but what are you—"

Eight leaned close and shut her up with a kiss. It was warm and gentle, and her eyes were tightly shut. It took her a little off guard, but it was lovely as always and Three found herself relaxing into it. They stayed like that for quite a while and she smiled into it, thinking to herself, _I guess she must've been feeling a bit lonely today…?_

She never could've prepared for what she felt next though.

Eight began to nip softly and lick at her bottom lip. Her fingers curled against and toyed with the hem of Three's shirt, and she stepped closer, silently asking to take the kiss a couple steps further.

Three's hearts shot up into her throat and she stepped back frantically. The feeling of Eight's tongue left her mouth tingling and her cheeks burning. "I uh…"

Eight stepped backwards just as quickly, breathing heavy. She began to sheepishly rub her arm. She looked incredibly abashed. "Sorry I shouldn't of… I-I mean…"

"N-no it's fine! I just uh…" Three stuttered and looked around, searching for an excuse to postpone whatever the fuck that just was. "I need to put up groceries! Y-yeah so, don't worry about it but I'm gonna… uh… y-yeah."

She turned around and walked briskly to the kitchen.

Sourly, she scorned herself. _Why am I like this._


	3. Marina's Advice

"And then she totally just ran away!" Eight whined into the phone. She'd been laying in bed for a couple hours now. She was hesitant to leave the safety of her room. Outside was a world of awkward tension awaiting her. "She tried to act like it wasn't a big deal, but her ears were doing that thing they do when she gets uncomfortable."

From the other end of the cell came a subtle noise of acknowledgement. "I see… well, it doesn't surprise me that Three would react that way. I don't know her as well as Pearlie does, but that squid doesn't seem… hm… the most adept with intimacy."

"You're the only person I could think of to ask for advice." Eight continued. "Pearl is great, but… y'know… and Four doesn't know a lot about relationships."

"I understand." Marina's voice was calming and motherly, she was a very welcomed and pacifying presence in Eight's life. Marina was a mature, intelligent, and affectionate individual. And to top it off, she and Eight shared ethnicity, which was wholly appreciated on days when Inkopolis felt particularly alien. The older octoling began with her lecture voice, "Look sweetie, I don't really know what to tell you, aside from the obvious. Just give her time and be respectful of her boundaries. It'll happen when it happens. I'm not gonna lie, talking about your… er, _private affairs_ is a little weird for me. I'm happy to help but, well…"

Eight chuckled lightly into the phone. "Okay, okay, I get it. One more question though."

"Of course."

"Should I like… try and get her to talk to me about this? Like not in a pushy way, just… y'know… put it out there. Lay all the cards on the table."

"I'd say that's up to you, Eight." Marina answered matter-of-factly. "You didn't go into much detail, but it sounds like you've already made a move. If you think a serious conversation is necessary, then you should go for it. If not, then sit back and see what happens. Play it by ear."

"Hm… I guess that makes sense." Eight nodded and heaved an irritated breath. "I'm a bit mad at myself for coming on so strong."

"That's perfectly alright. Now, I've got something I need to take care of. Our producer has been hounding me all day and I should get going. I'll talk to you later though, alright? Good luck Eight."

"Thank you Marina." She grinned then spoke happily in Octarian, "ꀷꊿꃔ'ꋖ ꁅꑀꋖ ꏳꊿꊿꈵꑀꀷ."

Marina snickered and softly replied, "ꈜꋖꁲꐔ ꊿꊯꊯ ꋖꁝꑀ ꁝꊿꊿꈵ."

When the call ended, Eight leaned back into her pillow and sighed. She loved Three, she really did. And this wouldn't ever be something to throw an actual wrench into their relationship but… if there was one thing about the inkling she wished she could change, she'd make her as socially brave as she was courageous in the field. It boggled her mind how someone who regularly put her life in mortal danger could freeze like an animal in headlights when it came to touchy-feely stuff. Well… Eight knew that Three's emotional constipation was at least partially thanks to her upbringing. Three's aunt was many things, but she wasn't anyone you could trust to raise a child into a stable, confident adult.

Man, that woman was the worst.

But rather than dwell on the contempt she felt towards the older inkling for treating Three like garbage (something she'd never be able to get over,) Eight decided to be productive and test the waters outside.

The smell of ramen wafted through the air and landed sweetly on her nose. Three must've started making dinner, and while she felt a little bad for not doing so earlier, Eight felt grateful as her tummy rumbled with hunger.

She swung her legs off the bed and pulled herself upright. _Alrighty, let's do this._

Upon opening the door, she found Three in the kitchen staring very intently at a pot of noodles. If Eight didn't know any better, she'd think the ramen had besmirched her good name. But luckily Eight knew her girlfriend well and understood exactly what that look meant; she was thinking really hard about something.

Eight could guess what that might be.

She was reluctant to do so, but after standing there for a while watching Three glare daggers at a pile of pasta, she decided to make her presence known. "U-um… Hey Three." She spoke bashfully. "What's for dinner?"

Three continued to stare at the pot. _Wow,_ Eight thought, she was almost impressed. _She's REALLY lost in thought. _She tried again, a bit louder this time, "Three?"

When she was met with further silence she rolled her eyes and groaned. "Three!" She raised her voice, which finally got the inkling's attention.

Three spun around quickly. "O-oh! Fuck sorry, h-heya. You nearly just gave me a heart attack." She drummed her fingers against the kitchen counter. "How long have you been standing there?"

Eight grinned and walked over to stand by Three's side. "Not too long," she assured. "I only called your name like, three times."

"Ah… Sorry." Three apologized, then staunchly turned her attention back towards the noodles. "I was just thinking."

"I can tell," Eight spoke, entangling Three's fingers with her own. "I mean, it was either that or you're reeeeeeeeally invested in that ramen." She joked and pointed at the pot on the stove.

"Heh… yeah."

…

Awkward silence ensued.

The quiet was a bit soul crushing and was only made worse by her own unwillingness to break it.

She kept their hands laced together and occasionally stole glances at the shorter girl.

She continued to look, and found herself deeply appreciating the details of the inkling's face. Her eyes, though heterochromic, were stunning to look at. Her skin, even seared with the light blue metro scar, was surprisingly soft and pretty. She had a strong profile, and a lithe figure and… wow, she always knew her girlfriend was attractive but… Eight was absolutely taken.

She could feel her hearts beating faster as she was reminded of the conversation she'd just shared with Marina. _I need to talk to her about this,_ she told herself.

She steeled her nerves and turned to face Three. "S-so uh… can we… talk about something?"

Three seemed unprepared for the sudden end to their shared silence. "Oh… sure, what's on your mind?"

Eight smiled shyly and answered, "Let's discuss it over dinner."


End file.
